Martin/ Zoot
Martin or as he is better known after the virus as Zoot, was the younger brother of Bray, the father of Brady, and the founder and original leader of the Locusts tribe. Before the virus Martin was described as the baby of his family and much loved by his mother and father. As he grew up he was described as a very gentle boy who was bullied at school. Before the virus Childhood and adolescence Martin was the baby of the family and was much loved by his mother and father. Growing up Martin was describle as a very gentle boy and was bullied by other school students (and was protected by his brother, Bray). As Martin entered his teenage years he became increasingly jealous of Bray's popularity and success- especially with girls. During the virus outbreak School life While Martin and Bray's parents fell sick to a mysterious illness, Martin fell for an attractive girl in his class named Trudy. One day during science class he tried to slip her a note asking her to the upcoming school dance. But this attracted the attention of the teacher who took the note. After class Martin ran after Trudy and asked her to the dance but Trudy revealed she had no intention of going, guessing correctly that she was waiting to be asked by Bray, Martin got annoyed and stormed off. Despite Trudy not going to the dance with him, Martin still went to the event. Surprised to find Trudy there and with nobody he plucked up the courage to ask her to a dance. However during the dance, Martin, again noticed that Trudy only had eyes for Bray. Despite this she and Martin left the dance and slept together. Parents deaths and becoming Zoot Sometime after the school dance, Martin and Bray's parents took a turn for the worse with their mother dying and their father being admitted into hospital. Martin came to visit his father in hospital but arrived too late and found his father dead. Martin took the death very badly- becoming increasingly angry and bitter. As the virus epidemic became a global catastrophe, it was announced one day at school by his teacher that all teenagers aged 17 and under would be evacuated to the countryside where their lessons would continue. Martin (now with icy blue contacts in his eyes) rebelled and confronted the teacher asking what the point in lessons is unless they are about survival. The teacher feeling sympathetic because Martin had lost his parents urged him to calm down, but Martin, snapped again saying that the teacher, Dumbo, was sure to die from the virus soon.Declaring himself 'Zoot' he stood on his desk and addressed his classmates " I have a message for all of you: there's going to be a new world order and you have two choices. You can join me or you can die. Power and Chaos!" The classmates were stunned but soon some of them including Jaffa and Ebony joined Martin in his Power and Chaos chant. The teacher losing complete control of the class. Post virus outbreak Finding a new woman Happily for Zoot, Trudy joined him, Ebony and the rest of the Locusts until she suddenly vanished. Unsure of where she went Zoot searched for a new woman to be h is partner and lover and Ebony stepped up to the plate. Zoot tested Ebony's resolve by placing her in solitary confinement inside a dark cupboard for a period of time, only letting her see the outside world momentarily when he fed her. This too was a test of sorts and Zoot fed her mice to further prove her resolve. After a period of time Zoot offered to let Ebony go free but only if she begged, Ebony refused knowing full well that it would mean she had failed the test and wouldn't be eligible to be his woman. However after more time in the cupboard and darkness, Ebony, finally cracked and begged to be free thinking Zoot had left her in there to die. Zoot, however, found this unworthy because his woman should never fear death, Ebony, disagreed and revealed that it was more her fear of never seeing him again. Having failed Ebony began to pack her things to leave the Locusts for good. However as she packed Zoot approached her once more. Still wanting to control her, Zoot praised her as a street fighter second only to him, and Ebony tried to use this as a means of being worthy to him. Zoot ordered Ebony to beg once again but she refused, pleased, Zoot told her to hate as she loves- Power and Chaos! Not long after this Zoot finally accepted Ebony as his new woman. Testing potential new recruits (Day 1) Months later Zoot, Ebony and the Locusts had taken almost complete and utter control over the fallen city, apart from occasional territory clashes with rival tribes such as the Demon Dogz. The Locusts and Zoot (known to others as their 'legendary' leader) were widely feared and known to take no prisoners, only slaves. The Locusts had their propaganda and graffiti up in many city locations. One day a young man approached Zoot about having his small group join the Locusts, Zoot agreed but they would have too meet to discuss the arrangements in the railyard. And so on a certain day, Zoot and the Locusts arrived at the railyard and Zoot tested the young man with various questions and demanded their food rations. Zoot had the young man stumped on the reason why he and his group wanted to join the Locusts and the man attacked Zoot, angry Zoot ordered the Locusts to give chase. Zoot and the Locusts managed to catch one of the group as they ran off but were unsatisfied, later on they managed to track down the rest of the group at a crude playground. Giving chase once again, they suddenly found themselves confronted with the Demon Dogz and a massive bruel ensured. Fed-up in the early evening, Zoot and the Locusts gave up and headed back to HQ. Territory patrols {C {C}The next day, Zoot and the Locusts found a kid in their territory and gave chase. Not long afterwards, Zoot rallied his tribe and set off to burn books in the railyards. Arriving there in the late afternoon, Zoot delivered a stirring power and chaos speech on how school and teachers were gone forever and then ordered his tribe to burn books. {C {C}The next morning Zoot and the Locusts did their seemingly daily routine of patrolling their territory. In the afternoon, the Locusts roasted a spit and had a feast together, and later on Zoot and the Locusts resumed patrolling, greeting their masses on the streets. As they were patrolling they spotted a kid emerging from the building, Zoot ordered them to give chase but they were unsuccesful in catching him. In the early evening, Zoot and the Locusts patrolled the railyards- perhaps in hope of catching the group from two days earlier. Meeting up with Bray again and arrival at the Mall As usual the Zoot and the Locusts began their morning patrol again. Finding Trudy again and discovering he is a father Death {C {C} Post death Funeral God of the Chosen tribe {C {C}Some time after Zoot's death, a member of the Locusts, Jaffa found out about his death at the Mall and of the existence of Brady. Wanting power for himself, Jaffa came up with the idea of making Zoot a deity, Trudy as the 'Supreme Mother' and Brady as the 'Holy Child' in order to manipulate others into joining him/ {C {C}As the Guardian's mental health began a steady decline into madness, he begun hearing Zoot whisper and appear to him. Miscellanious